Night of Horrors
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: As the gang is invited to a party hosted by the Kaiba brothers, a mysterious phantom appears at the party, commiting murders. Who could the Phantom be, and can the gang survive Halloween night? Rated M for gore.
1. All Hallows Eve

I have returned! And I bring you an early Halloween fan fiction! It'll have murders, and involve a phantom that terrorizes the gang while they are at a Halloween party hosted by Kaiba. What will happen as the Halloween madness begins? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

Autumn chills brushed the leaves that were scattered upon the ground, Halloween decorations all around Domino City, Japan. Children ran all around the city, admiring the décor of All Hallows Eve. One particular place, the Kame Turtle Game Shop, owned by Solomon Moto, had cobwebs and jack-o-lanterns all around the estate. A group of teenagers moved towards the shop, not noticing a spider above the doorway. As one of them opened the wooden door, the spider dropped down, laughing wickedly in a mechanical voice. One of the teens, a blonde with chocolate brown eyes, jumped back in fear as the spider moved back up to the doorframe, the smile still planted upon the black fabric. The blonde shook his fist in anger as an old man, dressed in green overalls and a grey shirt beneath it, stepped out of the shop, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, Joseph," the man laughed as the blonde pushed him back, growling. "Did you like my joke?" Joseph, or Joey, growled again, clenching his fist. The teen next to him, who had ebony/crimson, spiked hair with blonde bangs and indigo eyes looked up at the older man.

"C'mon, Grandpa," he smiled. "You know how Joey is with Halloween decorations." Joey glared at his friend, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Yugi, you should be taking my side here!" he shouted at the shorter teen. Another of the group, who looked like Yugi, but was taller, stepped forward, placing a hand onto Joey Wheeler's chest.

"Enough," he whispered darkly as Joey stepped backward, his fists still clenched in anger at Solomon's cruel joke. "I'm sure that he didn't mean any harm to you, Joey. It was just a joke for Halloween." The blonde lowered his tensed arms as the growling stopped. Yugi looked up at his friends as a yell broke the brief silence of autumn.

"Hey, guys!" their American friend, Kairi Lumina, cried out, clutching a piece of paper in her left hand. "We've been invited to a Halloween party that's hosted by Kaiba! Bakura and Ryou are even going to come!" Joey dropped dead at his feet after hearing the name "Kaiba".

"Rich Boy is inviting _us_ to a party?" he cried out, grasping his head in confusion. "Why would he do that?" The others shrugged and shook their heads as they entered the game shop, the spider dropping down onto Joey's head once more. He screamed, and raced into the shop, grabbing onto the couch's armrest, quivering in fear.

Far off, high above the city, a figure stood on the high skyscraper that overlooked the city. Its face was shrouded in shadows, but all that showed was a white mask on the right side of its face. Its black cape billowed in the autumn winds as a cold smile crossed its face.

"Soon, the Angel of Music shall strike the unsuspecting citizens of this city," it chuckled darkly. A piece of paper was clutched in its hand, appearing to be an invitation. "And I know just where to start…" It leapt off of the skyscraper, and landed on the ground with ease. Turning its head in the direction of the Kaiba Mansion, it ran off, laughing wickedly.

Who could the figure be, and could it have something to do with Kaiba's party? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Costumes

The second chapter of Night of Horrors is now underway! What will the gang dress up as for the party? And who could the mysterious phantom be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

The skies darkened into a deep ebony, the stars twinkling in and out of the dark colors like traffic lights. Millions of Halloween lights glittered all over the city. Children ran around Domino, dressed in costumes, giggling. One particular group was still preparing for the extravaganza that was being hosted by the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Up on the roof of the Kame Turtle Game Shop, Yugi and his friends were waiting anxiously for Brian Berg to come out of Yugi's bedroom. Soon, the door opened, and Brian stepped out. He was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, and plastic vampire fangs. His hair was spiked up a bit, and his eyes had light blue contacts.

"Come on, guys," he joked around, waving his arms in front of him. "Guess who I am!" Joey cocked his head for a minute, and his eyes suddenly lit up.

"You're Angel!" he cried out happily. Brian nodded, and tossed his head to Yugi.

"Your turn, Yuge," he laughed as the spiky haired boy raced into his room like lightning. Two minutes later, Yugi came out, dressed in a long purple cloak, his hair pressed to the sides of his head from the headdress. He clutched a mint green staff in his right hand, his eyes filled with determination.

"The Dark Magician!" Joey laughed at his friend as Ryou Bakura crossed over to the door, his yami not too far behind. Prince Atem stopped the psycho yami before he entered the room.

"Only one at a time," he muttered as the other darkness only scoffed. Soon, Ryou came out of the bedroom, dressed in a half black and half white robe, two wings of the same color on each appropriate side. Even the right half of his face was shaded, as was his hair.

"Change of Heart," Bakura muttered darkly, crossing over to the door once more. In about three minutes, he came out with a red and white robe over his bare chest with purple shorts beneath it. A line with two shorter lines was beneath his right eye. The Millennium Ring was around his neck, sparkling brightly. His skin was tanned to show that he was from Egypt, while his eyes had light violet contacts in them, to get rid of the brown. He moved near his hikari, a false dagger near his left hip. Joey made his way to the bedroom door, and closed it behind him. A few minutes later, Joey was dressed in a blue and red warrior's outfit, a large orange sword in his right hand.

"You're the Flame Swordsman," Atem guessed as the blonde nodded. The former pharaoh went in, and within a few minutes, came out in his ancient Egyptian attire back when he was pharaoh.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Yugi inquired, glancing around the rooftop. Not a soul, except his friends, was there.

"She said that she had to get her costume on at home. It's a surprise," Brian chuckled, waving his hand. "Although, I have a feeling that Kairi's costume will be far out!"

-**Meanwhile**-

The masked figure moved down the streets, nearly being knocked over the happy and sugar-high children. A security guard was muttering angrily about his car, which had billows of steam pouring out from the engine.

"Great," he muttered, punching the exterior of his vehicle. "Piece of crap. Now Mister Kaiba will fire me for sure if I'm not there for his party!" Suddenly, the security guard noticed the mask figure behind him, its cape fluttering like the wings of a raven.

"Oh, thank God!" the man gasped, lifting his hands up to the dark heavens. "Hey, man. Do you think you can lend me a hand here?" What he didn't know was that the figure had a lasso behind its back, which it wrapped itself around the security guard's neck.

"Hey, what're you doing, punk?" he yelped as the masked stranger tied the other end of the rope to the back bumper of the guard's car. "ARE YOU INSANE?" The figure stepped into the car, and ignited the engine, which purred to life. Soon, the vehicle sped down the street, the security guard hanging on for dear life as the car dragged his body on the asphalt. As the car came to a stop, the security guard's body was gone, and all that was left was the decapitated head, the rope still attached to its neck stump. Blood oozed from the neck wound as the figure took the lasso off of the car. The head rolled to the ground like a watermelon, its eyes staring up in fright.

It seems that the mysterious phantom has claimed its first victim. What will happen as it moves on to the party? Find out in chapter three!

Review, please!


	3. Murder Number One

The third chapter of Night of Horrors is now underway! The mysterious phantom has taken its first victim before the party even started. Will one of the party goers be next? Can the gang survive this horrifying night? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

The crisp autumn air fluttered all around the city. Children happily covered the neighborhoods, their Halloween buckets filled to the brim with candy and other sweets. High pitched giggles rose up into the ebony skies overhead, a harvest moon hanging silently, half covered by silver lined clouds. The party goers all raced towards the Kaiba mansion, the vehicle headlights gleaming like miniature moons in the harvest night. Of course, the Phantom was there, too, hiding in the shadows as it proceeded towards the glistening marble home of the Kaiba brothers. A black HUMMER silently moved towards the driveway, where nearly hundreds of other cars, trucks, and motorcycles were parked all around the mansion. As the large oak doors swung open, the guests crowded through, Yugi and his friends among them. Other familiar people were there, including Weevil Underwood, dressed as a Hunter Spider, Rex Raptor, who was a decaying zombie, complete with torn limbs, and Mai Valentine, who was every boy's dream: a French maid.

Up at the top of the marble stairs, the hosts of the soiree, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, were dressed from an anime/manga series. Seto Kaiba had a long white wig with dog ears attached at the top, wore a red kimono, and had a sword tucked away at his waist. Mokuba, however, dyed his raven hair bright orange, which was tied back with a green ribbon, wore a green speckled vest atop a golden shirt, and blue pants with a bushy kitsune tail poking out in the back. They were Inuyasha and Shippo. As the songs from popular artists such as Disturbed, Evanescence, P.O.D., and System of a Down blared from the stereo, the guests danced the night away, unaware that a killer was in their midst.

Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh, his eyes casting nervous glances at the other guests. He didn't see his friend, Kairi, anywhere. He couldn't even tell with all of the guests crowding around him. Although, he could tell who his friends were, but he barely recognized the other guests, save for Weevil, Rex, and Mai.

Suddenly, the lights became pitch black, as if there were a power surge somewhere. Many of the guests screamed in fear as a lone spotlight appeared above them. A figure stood on the rafters, its face cast in shadows. It leapt down towards Kaiba, a long scythe in its hands. It pressed the curved blade near the CEO's throat. Mokuba had tears streaming down his face for fear of his brother's life.

"Make one false move," the stranger growled darkly, "and Kaiba here gets a new breathing tube!" As people began to scream, some cry, the lights suddenly flickered back to life. The figure placed the scythe near its right hip, laughing. It lowered its hood to reveal long golden hair, and a face painted to be like the Grim Reaper, while its blue eyes sparkled brightly. It was Kairi Lumina, Yugi's friend from America. As the guests relaxed, Rex and Weevil decided to sneak off to other parts of the mansion, in hopes of finding rare cards.

"I don't understand why you dragged me here, Rex," the Bug Duelist grumbled. "Kaiba probably locked his cards somewhere beneath the mansion." Rex turned back towards the bug nerd, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Listen, Weevil," the Dino Duelist growled sharply. "If you don't want to help me, fine! I'll look for the cards myself!" Weevil nodded, and turned away from the zombie. They each went their own separate ways, searching the entire mansion. When Rex entered one of the rooms, a masked figure leapt in front of him.

"Nice costume," the Dino Duelist remarked. The stranger didn't reply. Instead, it pulled out a lasso and a hunting knife. "W-what are you going to do with those?" Soon, the room was filled with his screams of pain.

Out in the ballroom, things were going smoothly. People didn't notice that Rex Raptor was missing from the excitement. Atem felt Shadow Magic in the air, as did Brian and Bakura.

"You think it's Shadi?" the Guardian inquired softly. Atem shook his head simply. As Kairi opened the front doors to go change, she nearly vomited at the sight that was before her. Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist, was hanging from the flagpole, a lasso attached to his neck, while his small intestines were strung out and tied to the pole. Many of the guests screamed in fear, while Bakura, Brian, and Joey all vomited in the nearby plant pot.

Who could the murderer be, and who will be next? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Note I

Sorry that it's after Halloween, but I really want to continue on with this fic. After Rex's murder, will the gang figure out who the killer is? And is the Phantom plotting something else to do with them? Read on, and find out!

/blah/-note from O.G.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

When Kairi got back to the party, dressed in a black shirt, black leather pants, a black leather jacket, and a pistol placed in a holster near her left hip, Rex's body was already removed from the flagpole. The potted plants were taken away, due to the awful smell emitting from the soil. Many of the guests whimpered in fear, for they knew that the killer was not a friend of theirs. Kaiba held Mokuba close to him, fear for his younger sibling. A song was playing softly in the background, drowning out a few of the silent sobs from a few of the guests, mainly Mai. Bakura glared at each guest, even though they suspected him to be the killer. Yugi clung to Yami's arm, his bright indigo eyes effortlessly scanning the room.

"All right," Brian growled, stepping forward. "Who would think to sabotage a harmless party? A wacko? I mean, c'mon! This party isn't dangerous!"

"Except when Rex was murdered," Ryou pointed out softly. Brian stopped complaining, and suddenly glanced around him.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" he inquired. "Wasn't she here with us a few minutes ago?" Everyone stopped thinking of the killer to glance every which way to find their friend. She was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the oak doors upstairs flew open, and Kaiba raced into the ballroom, clutching a note, the back bearing a wax skull seal.

"I found _this_ inside one of my offices," the CEO growled darkly, his eyes glowing hastily. "Whoever sent this must be pulling some kind of prank on us." Yami took the note from his rival's hands, his own trembling fingertips reaching for the seal.

"Be careful, my king," Brian hissed. "It might hold something dangerous inside." The Pharaoh slowly and carefully opened the envelope, and read the note aloud.

/Fondest greetings to you all,

I am the Phantom of the Opera. The demon with an angel's voice, a spawn of Satan forever banished from Heaven's gates. For too long, I have suffered alone, damned to eternal loneliness and sorrow. No more. I have come to bring you all into my world, whether you wish it or not. I have already ensnared one of your number with my voice. She tried to resist me, but it's amazing what a few notes will do. And you are next. Come willingly, and I shall not harm you. Resist, like your friend, and you shall feel my wrath.

Remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes.

Your obedient servant,

O.G/

Yami lowered the note, but not before scanning it once more.

"What does it mean by 'keep your hands at the level of your eyes'?" he inquired. "And, why does he not say his real name in the signature?"

"Maybe O.G stands for something, Pharaoh," Yugi replied, reading the signature carefully. "Wait a minute. Phantom of the Opera…O.G…Opera Ghost! O.G stands for Opera Ghost!" Everyone then knew what the note had said.

"So, this 'ghost' is going around kidnapping people and murdering them, too?" Kaiba scoffed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go scan for this intruder, and see if we can find your geek friend."

-**Meanwhile**-

The Phantom of the Opera stood in a dark room, a lump of a figure in front of him. A crooked smile was upon his twisted face.

"Soon, my chorus shall be complete…" he chuckled lightly, the mask shining dimly in the dark room.

What will happen as the Phantom plots for his next victim? And who could the Phantom be? Find out in chapter five!

Review please!


	5. Killer

I'm sorry about the long wait, but the fifth chapter of Night of Horrors is now underway! It appears that Kairi has been kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera, who seemed to be a threat to Yugi and his friends. Who will be next for the Phantom's chorus, and for his killings? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

Yugi reread the note over and over, his indigo eyes welling up with tears. He finally knew that Kairi had been kidnapped. Kaiba had been busy searching the mansion for this mysterious Phantom and for Kairi, but so far wasn't having any luck. The guests huddled together in separate corners, whimpering and shivering with fright. Their eyes cast nervous glances at Yugi, the Pharaoh, Bakura, and the others who stood in the center of the room, ever still searching for this mysterious being that called himself the "Phantom of the Opera".

-**In one of the restrooms**-

Mai Valentine was freshening up herself at the mirror, splashing cold water onto her face. When she looked up at her reflection again, she noticed the Phantom standing near it, holding out his hand. When she turned around, no one was there. She looked back at the mirror, and saw the Phantom holding an axe in his left hand. He lifted it over his shoulder, and the entire room was filled with Mai's painful screams of terror and fear.

-**At the ballroom**-

The scream rang out like a bell, startling the guests, who whimpered even more, some of them sobbing into each other's shoulders. Yugi looked over to where the scream came from, and raced down the hallway, the others following him. When they reached the restroom, a gruesome sight met their eyes. Mai's entire body was cut up, her limbs spelling out the word "Killer", her head making up the dot for the i. On the peach colored walls, a message was written out in her blood by the same childish hand that had written the note before.

/Fondest greetings to you all once again,

It has seemed that the tides have changed in your search for your friend. Soon, nothing will be left of your little soiree, monsieurs and mademoiselles. I shall soon have you all in the palm of my hands, as well as a few of you part of my chorus.

You're next, King of Games, on my little killing spree.

Your humble and obedient servant,

O.G./

All eyes turned towards the Pharaoh, who shrunk back in fear at the message. Yugi clung to his friend's arm tightly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Guess we'll have to find Kairi sooner than we thought, guys," Joey murmured softly. "I don't think we'll be able to find the Phantom, though." Brian shook his head lightly.

"No, we'll find him, Joey," he whispered, eyes still looking down at the scattered Mai Valentine on the tile floor.

What will happen as the Pharaoh is the next target for the Phantom's killing spree? Find out in chapter six, Phantom Hoax.

Review please!


End file.
